The present disclosure generally relates to the field of mobile payment systems. Specifically, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods for enabling individuals to make or receive payments using a computer system or mobile device.
Payments for products and services are often completed using credit cards, debit cards, checks or cash. At the same time, most people carry some type of mobile handheld electronic device with a wireless internet connection and GPS capabilities. A person may wish to make payments to merchants or transfer funds to other individuals using these mobile devices. Enhanced systems and methods of facilitating such transactions would be desirable.